


Off Camera Chaos

by BrocksAngel90



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brother/Brother Incest, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth beats his girlfriend and she leaves with the helpof her sister and her friends.She and Brock have always liked each other sothey get together the same night however she is pregnant by Seth and he later finds out. He is pleased because after he rapes Roman's dughter he will have his own child to please him. Jey wants to join Jimmy and Naomi and he gets his wish while dean and Roman get romantic along with Kane and Cesaro. Will anyone be able to protect Le'ani and Natalie fromSeth or will he gets what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Brock really hates Seth

**Author's Note:**

> Beware this story gets dark and twisty,

_**Why Brock Really Hates Seth** _

_**Brocks POV** _

I am standing in the hallway watching the cutest scene unfolding outside the Divas locker room. Natalie is letting Roman's daughter paint her nails and even tho the little girl is messing it all up Natalie smiles at her. When she notices me she pulls the little girl close and says"If we are in your way we can move.""No I was gonna ask if she had clear so she can paint mine next."I reply "I do Mr. Lesner."she says as she and Natalie walk to my locker room with me. Once I get my nails painted, Natalie's phone rings and it's Roman. "Come on Le'ani let's go your daddy is done in the ring."Natalie says once she hangs up.

**_Natalie's POV_ **

I take Le'ani back to Roman and he says"Thanks Nat I hope she wasn't too much trouble." "Nope she wasn't but please don't get mad or tell Seth but we hung out in Lesner's locker room and Le'ani even painted his nails." I say quickly "I'm not mad Brock is a nice guy when you aren't trying to fight him but Seth would be pissed if he found out".Roman says with a sigh. I head to Seth's locker room and he is talking about how he is a great champion.I walk over to him and play the dutiful girlfriend that I am. "Nat where have you been?" He yells once everyone left the locker room. "I was watching Le'ani for Roman during his match."I reply."Why didn't you bring her to see me I'm her uncle Seth?"he asked with a frown. "Seth you got mad and said not to bring her around anymore because she didn't want to sit in your lap."I explain. Seth slaps me and says "Next time bring her anyway." "Yes daddy."I said because when he gets violent he wants me to call him daddy.  

_**Brock's POV** _

I see Natalie at the medic station with an ice pack on her cheek. "Hey what happened to you?" I ask "I slipped and fell."she says looking at the floor. "Okay sis and let me guess Seth's fist caught your face."her sister Naomi says as she pushes past me with her husband Jimmy and brother in law Jey behind her. "Naomi it was an accident. He lost his temper because I didn't bring Le'ani to see him while I was watching her."Natalie said "Natalie baby did you fall again?" Seth growled as he Kane, Randy Orton, Hunter and J&J security walked in. "Yes honey I slipped and hit my face. Clumsy me."Natalie said trying to laugh it off.After she walked away Naomi rounded on me and said "Why didn't you man up when your divorce was final?" "Naomi I don't know what to say. What you want me to walk up to her and go Hey I know that I'm a scary guy but I really like you so dump Seth and go out with me but not cause you're scared of me." I reply "She might like that Brock."I hear Kane say behind me."Why aren't you with Seth?"Jey says. "I can't deal with the way he is talking to her."he replies. I follow Naomi to Seth's locker room cause I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. Once we open the door I see J&J holding Nat's arms and Randy holding her legs as Seth is hitting her bare ass with a belt while she is gagged. Me ,Jimmy and Jey are beating the hell out of Randy, Joey ,and Jamie so Seth pulls Natalie's dress down and takes off dragging Natalie by the hair after he punched Naomi in the face.  

_**Dean Ambrose's POV** _

Seth is dragging Natalie towards me by her hair so I deck him and beat his ass while Natalie crawls to a corner and cries. When Kane shows up I brace myself to be hit but he begins to beat the crap out of Seth also. When Hunter shows up he has the fight broken up and he looks at Natalie and says "I am begging you to press charges against him." "I won't do that but Seth we are done I think you are a scum bag and if you come near me again I will hurt you."Natalie says as I put my jacket on her cause the top of her dress is nearly ripped off. I take Natalie to the hospital. Once she is released she has me take her to her hotel room and then she has me call her sister, Roman, and Brock for some strange reason.

**Natalie's POV**

Once everyone shows up I sit down on a pillow cause my ass is bruised thanks to Seth's belt."Look guys I'm sorry for not leaving him sooner but he was so charming at first then he just changed but I still loved him, but I had to leave and it's for good this time cause it'snot just me anymore I'm pregnant so I can't let him hurt me anymore." I said as Naomi rubbed my back."Wow we can't let him know about this baby."Dean says We all nodded and then Brock said"I can just start dating Natalie and let Seth think it'smy baby." "Brock I don't want to burden you like that."I said walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.Brock stood up grabbed me and kissed me once I felt his tongue push against my lips I opened up and kissed him back he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Damn sis can we leave before he fucks you senseless."Naomi says. We broke the kiss and Brock says "I want you and I fell in love with you when you hugged me after I found out Sable was cheating on me. So please be mine.""Okay Brock you should've said this months ago."I reply."I'm sorry baby doll." Brock says as he puts me on my feet. "Well Brock is my boyfriend."I say as he hugs me. "Bout time you manned up Lesner."Dean and Jey say in unison. "So Dean that means you told Roman you want him to be your boyfriend then. Jey did you tell Naomi about what you and Jimmy want to do to her. You guys must have manned up if you're giving him grief."I say with a smile. Roman grabs Dean and drags him from the room and Naomi follows suit by dragging the twins out the door. "I should get going."Brock says "Yes you should."Seth says busting into the room.I start grabbing my bags as Brock puts himself between me and Seth. "Oh you'll be back cause this hotel is booked." Seth says. "I have a suite at the plaza so she has a place."Brock said as he ushers me out of the room. When we get on the elevator we run into Kane who says"Bout time dude.""Have you told Cesaro yet?"Brock says as the doors open and Cesaro steps in and says"Has Kane told me what yet?" "That he wants you as much as you want him." I say as Brock and I get off the elevator.


	2. Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everone shares their true feelings and some sex

**Late Night Talks and Conversations**

**Brock's POV**

I drive Natalie to my hotel and the moment we reach the room she breaks down crying in my arms. "Baby it's okay you are safe with me right now. I love you and I won't ever let him hurt you again. I will die before I let him touch you again." I say as I lift her bridal style and carried her to the bed. "I know Brock it's all just hitting me hard. I need to tell you what he did to me because you may not want me but you need to know."she said as she laid her head on my shoulder."Baby I want you no matter what he did or made you do. I love you as a person not as a trophy or sex object."I said kissing the top of her head. 

**Natalie's POV**

I am sitting in Brock's lap and he is making what I have to tell him hard to say but I push my self hoping that when he is disgusted with me he doesn't drop me on the floor cause he knows I'm pregnant. "Seth used to drug my food and while I was high from whatever he was using he would let Jamie and Joey have sex with me. Once while I was high he, Big Show,Joey, and Randy all had sex with me and they tapped it."I said  "I'm gonna break those three motherfuckers legs and then rip their dicks off."Brock growled before he kissed my forehead. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed and he held me close as I let myself fall asleep for the first time in months. 

**Across town at another hotel.**

**Roman's POV**

I drag Dean to the hotel room he shared with me and my daughter Le'Ani. "Thanks John."I say as he leaves when we walk in."No problem man she slept the whole time."he replies. "Now Dean please tell what Natalie was talking about and don't say it was nothing cause the moment she said it you turned beet red and it's hard to make you blush. So just tell me the truth bro."I said with a smile."Roman I really like and I mean as more than a brother or a friend. I want to be with you and I love Le'Ani like she is my own child but I know since Galina just up and left you both that you don't want to be with anyone right now so lets just forget this whole---"Dean said before I kissed him to shut him up.When I pulled back I smiled and said "Dean I was going to leave Galina cause I've been in love with you since we formed Shield. So lets make it official. Dean you are mine I am yours." "Roman you are the love of my life. Now since we've got adjoining rooms. Let me show you how much I love you."Dean says with a smile.  Dean and I walk into the adjoining room and we began to kiss and then once we got our clothes off Dean starts to suck my cock and he is deep throating me. I moan and pull head his back and say "Damn it Dean I want to fuck you now." Dean smiles, stands and bends over the bed. I begin to lick his ass then I put two fingers in his tight hole then I begin to scissoring open his hole. "Roman just do it. I've been using a dildo waiting for this moment for months."Dean says looking back at me. I slide my cock into his warm tight ass we both growl as I let him get adjusted to my size. Once I start pumping in and out of his ass I can't control myself I speed up and Dean moans in pleasure as I ram into him. I reach around and stroke his cock as it leaks precum I hit his prostate and as we continued to fuck he came quickly and that sent me over the edge and my cock erupted in his ass. We clean up and put on some shorts then fall asleep in each others arms.

**Across the hall**

  **Jey's POV**

Naomi drags me and my brother into our shared room and says"I  know what my sister meant when she said what you want to do tome so lets do it.""Wow honey are you sure because me and Jey can get kinda intense."Jimmy says. "I know that you two have had sex I heard you talking about it once."Naomi replies. I walk over to her and kiss her deeply then I kiss my brother. We all take our clothes off and head to the bed.My bother eats Naomi's pussy while I suck his cock and she sucks mine. After she is dripping wet Jimmy and I both slide inside her wet pussy as we both begin pumping Naomi is whimpering and grabbing my shoulders. I pull out of her pussy and being to lick Jimmy's ass while he slowly fuck her once he is wet enough I slide into his ass and begin to slowly fuck him once I find his prostate I speed up and soon after he cums and so does Naomi and then I cum quickly after. "We can make this work just the three of us."I say before I share a deep kiss with each of them."Okay bro you know I love you and I will always give you what you need." Jimmy says "Ok we can try it."Naomi says clearly worried that Jimmy will leave her to make me happy. The truth of the matter is he will he and I are always going to be lovers so she might as well deal with it now.

**Two floors up at the same hotel**

**Cesaro's POV**

After Natalie and Brock left the elevator Kane kissed me and I kissed him back. Now we are lying here in my bed and I am happy cause he's like me and wants to wait a little while before we start something sexually. We made out and then we both jerked off and that was far enough for both of us unlike a certain person named Wade Barrett. "Are thinking about when Wade tried to force himself on you last year?" Kane asks me as he pulls me close."Yeah. How'd you know?"I responded. "You were tensing up like you do when he walks to close to you. I'm not like that sweetie, and you don't have to worry about him touching you cause you are mine he will know that."Kane replied as he kissed my neck.

**The next morning**

**Brock's POV**

I wake up to Natalie saying"Brock breakfast is here get up so you can eat and workout honey.""Okay baby girl."I reply sitting up. I make my way tot he table and see my favorite breakfast on the table.I sit down and start eating along with Natalie who I see has showered and is in her workout clothes. "Baby why are you up so early?" I ask. She looks at the floor so I walk over and she nearly falls trying to get away from me. "Baby I'm not gonna hit you."I say looking at her. "Seth told me it was my job to get him up fed and dressed to workout and I needed to be ready before he got up I've been doing so long out of fear after he chocked me that it became routine."Natalie said as she walked towards me and hugged me."Baby you don't have to do that anymore okay. I pay Heyman to do all that."I said as I kissed her forehead. As if on cue Heyman called."I'm already up and eating meet us outside in thirty minutes." was all I said and then I hung up. After we got done eating I took a shower while Natalie styled her hair. 

**Natalie's POV**

Once we make it to the gym I see Roman has Le'Ani lifting the one pound weights while he lifts the hundred and fifty pounds for a warm up. "Roman why are you turning my bestie into a body builder?"I ask as I walk over to them with Brock behind me. "Dean had her trash talking Ryback so I had to get her away before he killed her."Roman replied. "Aunty Natty. Daddy and Uncle Dean are boyfriends now."Le'Ani said with a smile. "Guess what Le'Ani I'm dating your aunty Natty now and you can call me uncle Brock now if you want."Brock said from behind me. "Really so now uncle Seth can't be mean to her anymore."Le'Ani said as she jumped up and hugged Brock. After that we all started doing workouts and when I was  jogging on the treadmill and Summer Rae walked over to me and started to stare at me. "What's up Summer?" I asked stepping off the treadmill. She slapped me so hard I fell and the next thing I know Roman was pulling Le'Ani off her hair and Jimmy was pulling Naomi away from her punching her face. Brock helped me up and said"Why the hell did you hit her you stupid bitch?""Because she broke Seth's heart and he cried in my arms all night."Summer said. "Good for you but if you touch her again I will hit you and you can't handle a superman punch and I know you can't make it thru the F-five Brock will have for you so stay away from Nat.


	3. Randy has a kid and a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy gets a little suprise. Le'Ani likes a boy. Randy tells Natalie a secret. Randy finds out more about his suprise. Brock and Natalie make love.

**Randy has** **a**   **kid**

**Natalie's POV**

It's Monday and we are going to make the announcement that Seth and I are no longer together. I am not exactly sure why I have to say I was cheating on Seth but whatever it takes to hide the fact that my baby belongs to Seth.I walk down the ramp while Seth is trash talking Brock. "Seth you need to stop trash talking Brock you know he gets angry and all he thinks is destroy."I say "I'm not afraid of him and now that you are out here he won't attack."Seth replies. Brock's music starts and he and Paul Heyman come down to the ring and Seth pulls me in front of him like a human shield."Seth Brock doesn't have a conscience so if she's not his girl he doesn't care."Heyman says "Brock please don't hurt me we are leaving right now."I say trying to climb out of the ring. Brock grabs my arm that his holding the mic and says"Come on Natalie why would I hurt you sweetie." I move closer to Brock and he kisses me while the crowd goes crazy. "Natalie what the hell is this?"Seth asks genuinely shocked by the passion in that kiss. "Well Seth you remember when the Authority told me to get Brock to renew his contract like three months ago. Well I was told to do whatever it takes to get it done and well I did that. Now I know what a real man is."I replied as Brock wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah Seth I also got her pregnant."Brock said before kissing my cheek. After we walked up the ramp and headed to the locker room Seth has a what the fuck look on his face.

**Brian's POV**

I am standing right where my mom left me and people keep passing by me and no one even notices me. Then a lady who is walking by with a really huge guy sees me and says"Hey little guy what your name?" "My name is Brian my mom said forme to find a guy named Randy Orton and give his this envelope."I replied keeping my eye on the large guy behind her. "Well I can take you to Randy come on."she says holding out her hand for me to take. We walk around and she takes me to an office and knocks on the door. When we walk into the office there are more really big men walking around. The lady walks me over to a guy with lots of tattoos and said" Randy he belongs to you so here you go and I'm out."

**Randy's POV**

I stare at Natalie and then the little boy who hands me and envelope.I open it and read a letter that says **:Dear Randy you probably don't remember me my name is Crystal and this little boy is your son his name is Brian and he is five.**   **I no longer want him so he's yours so you can keep him or give him to foster care. There is**   **a**   **DNA test attached to this letter. He is very dumb so you have to keep** **a** **close eye on him.** I am at a loss for words even as I look at the DNA test results. I look at Natalie and say "Will you please watch him while I go against Roman next ?" She looks at me with hatred in her eyes but then she look at the kid and says "I'm doing this for him not you and plus I'll have Le'Ani anyway.You owe me Orton. Come on Brian lets go."Once she leaves and heads to her and Brock's Locker room I realize that I need to tell her why I helped Seth torture her.

**Brock's POV**

Natalie could've easily said no but she is so nice that she willing to watch the child of a man who helped put her thru hell. "Hey there you go my match is next. Who's kid is this?"Roman asks. "He belongs to Orton so I am just watching him during your match."Natalie says with a smile for the kids. "Hi my name is Le'Ani and thats's my daddy Roman Reigns. My Aunty Natty and Uncle Brock are going to watch us while my daddy and your daddy work."Le'Ani says reaching out her hand to shake Brian's. Brian takes her hand shakes it and says"My name is Brian. Your daddy ,my daddy and your uncle Brock are scary." "They are all nice guys they just have big muscles and act mean for work."Le'Ani says pulling Brian over to the table to color with her. During the match the kids became fast friends. When Roman came to pick Le' Ani up she gathered up he things and then gave Brian a kiss on the cheek and said"Bye Brian." Roman looked at me and Natalie we just shrugged and smiled as Roman frowned. "Natalie can I talk to you about something."Orton asked as he walked into our locker room. "What is it Orton you want me to be your nanny now?"Natalie said trying not to yell. "It'sabout why I helped Seth do the things he did to you."he replied "Hey little guy let's go get some food."I said to Brian.

**Natalie's POV**

"Natalie you have every right to hate me because I helped Seth to save myself but I promise the only time I touched you was when he tapped us. Seth has a video of me shooting up steroids and a video of me after he drugged me where he and Big Show did to me what we did to you. I only helped him to stop him from releasing those tapes."Randy said before he hung his head and waited forme to hit him. "Damn it Randy why didn't you just tell me I would'nt have been angry at you. We could've helped each other.Why are you telling me all this anyway?" I yelled at him before hugging him."You deserved to know why I was a jerk. I know you don't want to help me but can you at least tell me what all I need for him."Randy said. "I will help you with Brian but will you help keep me safe from Seth?"I say. We left to go find Brock and Brian in catering. When I see Brock helping Brian to reach a snack I smile and think he's gonna be an awesome dad. We are all sitting around eating when Brian spills a drink on himself when Randy looks at him he burst into tears and takes off running and I go after him when I find him he is under a table crying."Brian what's wrong honey?" I ask."He's gonna hit me like my mom's boyfriends do when I spill stuff."Brian says as he scoots closer to me."Randy would'nt hit you or hurt you he may look mean and scary but he's a nice guy. Daddies never hurt their kids and if anybody hurts you ever again come tell me, Brock,Roman, or your daddy and we will take care of them okay."I say as I help him off the floor and then we go back to the catering area. Once Brian is settled down I tell Randy what was said and he growled before composing himself.

**Randy's POV**

Once I get Brain to the hotel I tell him to take a bath and get ready for bed. After he takes a bath he comes out with nothing on so I hand him a T-shirt and pulls it on and climbs into my bed I showered and put on sweat pants and went to sleep. I woke up when I heard a loud scream. I turned on the light to Brian scooting away from me his eyes wide with fear. "Hey buddy what's wrong with you?" I ask "Please don't do that to me I don't want to do that it hurts?"he cries. "Brian what did I do I was just sleeping kiddo." I said with a frown. "I felt your thingy against my bottom it was hard like mommys boyfriend Dave when he pushes it in me and it hurts."Brian said curling into a little ball. Hey I promise to never hurt you like that. I was asleep and sometimes that happens so I'm sorry kiddo."I say before he calms down and goes back to sleep. I get up and try to compose myself so I can go back to sleep.

**Roman's POV**

When I put Le'Ani into her bed and make sure she is asleep I walk up over to Dean's bed and say"She kissed Randy Orton's son on the cheek tonite and while we were waiting for you she asked me if I noticed how cutehe was. What are we gonna do she is way to young to  be looking at boys she's only five." "Roman honey Orton's son is only five it's not like she said they are getting married or anything."Dean said trying not to laugh. "Orton had better keep his son in check."I growled before kissing him and going to sleep.

**Brock's POV**

Once we get to the hotel room Natalie was kissing me and tearing my clothes off and the next thing I know she on top of me and she is riding my cock. I love how tight and wet she is I am moaning and Natalie is screaming my name. I flip us over and she is underneath me while I am still inside her I grab her hips and start to pump in and out of her juicy pussy and she is saying "Fuck me Brock. Give it to me hard. Show me why they call you a beast." "Oh yeah take it princess. I'm gonna cum so deep inside this tight little pussy. I know you love this big monster cock."I say with a growl. Natalie yells as she cums all over my cock and I keep pumping my rock hard cock deep into her pussy. I start to cum and Natalie kisses me. Once we are cleaned up Natalie puts her head on my chest and says "That is the best sex I've had in over a year." I try not laugh because she has been with Seth for almost two years.


	4. Revelations and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy learns more about his son's past Everyone finds out. Natalie tells of old pain and of her thoughts on Seth's intentions on Le'Ani.Roman is set on edge as is everyone else.Seth shows his dark side

 

**_Brock's POV_ **

I wake up the next morning to the sound of Natalie puking her guts up so I rush into the bathroom. "Sweetie what's wrong?"I ask after she stops throwing up. "Brock it's morning sickness the doctor said to expect it."she says standing to brush her teeth. She takes her clothes off and steps into the shower. Once she gets the water just right she says "Brock come on we've gotta busy day so let's shower together."I climb in with her and say "Natalie you are getting fitted for new clothes today that's all."I say kissing her neck. "Brock after Randy explained everything to me I agreed to go and help him go get everything he needs for Brian." she says rubbing my shoulders. "Okay baby but I'm going since we probably need to set up a list of what we need for our baby."I said kissing Natalie's belly. 

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

"Brock you don't have to pretend to want this baby since it's not yours" I say when Brock kisses my stomach. "Natalie this is my baby because it's apart of you and you are my everything. I want and love this baby so much Natalie."Brock says pulling me to his chest. After we get dressed Brock takes me to a shop where Paul Heyman is waiting. "Natalie you need to look like Brock's sexy counter part until you start showing and then you can go back to dresses."Heyman said. A woman begins to measure me and she sends me into a dressing room where I try on several mini skirts and some running shorts. Brock loved when the shorts and skirts were too short. He tried to come into the dressing room with me but I pushed him out and said "Brock we have other things to do today so stop." We left the shop and called Randy who sounded kinda stressed out.

_**Randy's** **POV**_

I woke up to a knock at my hotel room door.When I opened the door a bellhop handed me a backpack. I looked at him and he said"Ms. Knight sent this sir." I waved him away , closed the door and opened the backpack. I pulled out a note, a outfit for Brian, a toothbrush and some toy cars. The note said: Randy I noticed Brian didn't really have anything so this is basic until we go shopping today and Brock just had to add some toy cars cause he's a big kid see ya later. Wow Natalie is so sweet to me and Brian. I go to wake Brian up and he jumps saying "No mommy please don't make me go with Dave!" "Whoa buddy it's me I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again."I say as gently as I can.I have Brian to get dressed and brush his teeth while I order breakfast. While we are eating I can Brian is acting like he's afraid of me and it's killing me. "Brian why are you so afraid of me?" I ask him. "Because usually when mommy leaves me with someone they give her money and then they touch me or put their thingy in my mouth or my bottom and sometimes the make me kiss a lady down there.Sometimes mommy stays and I have to kiss her down there."Brian says looking at the floor."What else went on with your mommy?" I ask trying not to explode. "Mommy would forget to feed me sometimes. When Dave came over he would give me funny tasting juice and I would fall asleep and wake up with a sore bottom. He also made me kiss him on the mouth."Brian said looking skittish. Thank god my phone rang when it did cause I was about to snap. Once Natalie told me to meet her in the lobby I got dressed and we headed down I noticed that she had Brock , Cesaro, Naomi, and the Usos with her.We loaded into a van and Naomi said"My sister told us everything and we all agreed to help the only reason Dean and Roman aren't here is because Le'Ani has a crush on someone." "Oh really."I say with a smirk and a new way to tease Roman. Once we get to Children's Place Natalie grabs a cart and heads to the preschool boys section. She tells Brain to pick stuff out.Once he has about six outfits Natalie sends me to the dressing room with him and some how it all fits him perfectly. Once we leave there we head to the mall and go to foot locker where Natalie picks up two pairs of tennis shoes for him, then we go to lunch in the food court. Someone walks past with some fish tacos and Natalie runs to the bathroom with Naomi right behind her. While they are gone and Brian is over in the indoor playground I told the guys what Brian told me this morning. They look outraged and try to compose themselves when Natalie and Naomi comeback. After lunch we went to a toy store and Brian was scared to pick anything out so we all picked something for him and I also saw Natalie pick up a doll for Le'Ani. When we gt back to the hotel I was loaded down with bags. Brock carried Natalie to their room and I bumped into Big Show who helped me carry my bags.Once I got to my room I was about to close the door when Paul(Big Show) said"Why don't you and your little guy come to dinner with me?" "No thanks Paul." I said cause he had a weird look in his eyes.

_**Cesaro's** **POV**_

I've been on edge ever since Randy told us what happened to his son and I am on the verge of losing my mind when Kane comes to the room with dinner."What's wrong sweetheart you look like you have seen the face of death."Kane says to me. I told him all about Randy's son and he ran to the bathroom and threw up. When he came back he said "Now that Randy has him he will be okay.After we ate dinner Kane held me we got a call to come to Natalie and Brock's room.

_**Brock's** **POV**_

I just laid Natalie in the bed and put my head on her stomach when she says "Brock what's wrong? I can feel you thinking." I told her about what Randy said Brian told him and she burst into tears and said "Why do people do things like that? I need  to talk to him because I know how lost he feels cause it happened to me."Natalie said  "Natalie who when?"I begged. "You know me and Naomi were orphans and we stayed in a group home until we were adopted. While we were there a man named Chris Downs would come to the girls dorm every night and say "Natalie it's you or Naomi and you know what happens to the other if one of you fights."So I would go to keep him from hurting Na and I didn't fight to keep him from killing Na."Natalie said. I kissed her forehead and rocked her until she said " We gotta keep Le'Ani away from Seth he looks at her the same way that man looked at me." I got up and called Randy and told him to get to our room and then I called Roman and told him to call the twins and Naomi and tell them to come to our room alsoand lastly I called Kane and Cesaro telling them to come also.

_**Roman's** **POV**_

When everyone made it to Natalie and Brock's room. Paul took the kids to play in another room across the hall. After Randy told us about Brian and Natalie told us her story and what she felt about Seth I was ready to kill something. Dean was hyperventilating and my cousins were both trying not to flip out as Cesaro and Kane were clenching their fists and Randy was shaking with anger. "Natalie has Seth ever touched Le'Ani that way."I ask her "No when I have her she is never alone with him."Natalie says "Damn it."I say remembering all the times I left that bastard alone with my butterfly.I go get Le'Ani and ask her"Has anybody ever touched you in those places we talked about sweetie." "No Daddy but uncle Seth said when I'm a bigger girl he will show me his special toy."Le'Ani says."What toy?"I ask her " His motorcycle." she replied.  After I send her back to playing I go back to the others and we decided that at least two people will be with Natalie and the kids at all times.

**_Natalie's POV_ **

Brock is holding me like he never wants to let me go and I hope never does."Wanna look at baby stuff on the Internet Nat?" he suddenly asks me. "Yeah and I'm a little hungry too."I replied. Brock pulled me onto his lap and he ordered up some room service. Then I pulled out my laptop and we went to Baby 'R Us and we set upa registry and them we looked at a few items and Brock said "Move in with me Natalie.My house in California is empty and you can decorate it anyway you like.Rena never lived in it I just bought it three weeks ago."Ok I'm tired of living with the three amigos anyway."I replied before kissing him. When the food came Brock carried me to the table and he said"I'm going to your appointment tomorrow so you aren't alone baby doll." 

_**Seth's** **POV**_

That bitch really thinks she's slick and thinks she can leave me and stay away. "Stop Seth you're hurting me!"I hear Summer yell before I stuff a gag in her mouth. That was the best thing about Natalie she was always so quiet even when tears streamed down her cheeks. I keep slamming into Summer's asshole but it's nothing like Natalie's tight pussy but I need to come so I ram it home til I blow my load and I kick Summer out then I pull out my stash of Le'Ani's panties and stroke my cock thinking of how good she will feel on my cock while her aunt Natty is forced to watch. 


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Brock try to to relax but arguements cause them to deal with other drama. Natalie calms Brock down. Brock proposes. Seth's vicious plan is revealed and delayed.

  _ **Natalie's** **POV**_

I hate waiting rooms it always seems like everyone is staring at me like they are judging me or something. Brock grabs my hand and says"Natalie calm down everything is going to be okay." I take a deep breath and I realise everything is fine and no one is paying me any attention. Once we are called back the doctor says" Ms. Knight everything looks great you are healthy and so is your baby. So lets look at the little one." The doctor fired up the ultrasound machine and he put the gel on my stomach he moved the wand around and he focused on what looked like a white blob and said " That is your baby."" OMG it's so tiny." I say as I squeeze Brock's hand."That's our baby right there?" Brock asked astonished."Yes that's the baby. How many copies do you need?"The doctor asked. "About fifteen.We have a big family."I replied. "Well Ms. Knight you have an appointment at our sister location in Chicago. Here are you vitamins and the morning sickness should end soon."The doctor said before we left. On the way to the hotel Brock had the driver stop at a homeopathic shop and when he came out he gave me a bag of what looked like candy."Eat this before bed and after breakfast it will stop the morning sickness."Brock said before kissing my forehead.

_**Brock's** **POV**_

I was so excited when I saw our baby on the screen.I don't care what anybody says DNA doesn't make a father love does and I already love my child. I got Natalie some candied ginger to ease her morning sickness. I remember my mom using it when she was pregnant with my sister. When we made it to the hotel I felt a small hand tug the hem of my shirt and I turned to see Le'Ani standing there."Hey little one where is your daddy?" I asked knowing Roman or Dean couldn't be far away. She pointed outside where Roman was arguing with a woman looked like Le'Ani. "Galina's here" I hear Natalie say as she heads out the door. I am carrying Le'Ani as I follow her outside. "Galina why are you here?" I Natalie says."To see my child. Why do you even care?"Galina retorts. "Cause you abandoned them to go off with some rapper."Natalie replies "Bitch I'm about tired of you being in my business."Galina says as she draws back to slap Natalie but her hand is caught by Naomi who says "You hit her I hit you and Brock destroys you cause she's pregnant and your daughter will hate you for hitting her aunt Natty." Galina walks away and Le'Ani reaches out for her dad. When Roman grabs her he says"Thanks man after she started calling me a pervert I lost my cool." "Sis how'd you appointment go?"Naomi asked to change the topic. Natalie gave her and Roman both an ultrasound picture."Look at my little guy he's already a star."I said"Or girl" Natalie said with a smile. Later while we were on the plane to Malibu I saw that Natalie was uncomfortable in her jeans and I pulled her sweat pants from her carry on and said "Take them off and put these on baby.""What if there are reporters or fans taking pictures I don't want to look like a slob cause it makes you look bad."Natalie said. Memories of Natalie getting on and off planes wearing what had to be uncomfortable outfits flashed across my mind. That had be Seth's doing to make her think she had to be dressed up at all times. "Baby I want you to be comfortable."I said as I undid her pants under the blanket across her and I pulled down her jeans and then she pulled on the sweat pants.When we land I get my car and drive us to the new house I bought. When Natalie sees how big it is she says"Wow Brock you gotta help me decorate." "I'm always here for you baby. I've gotta order gym equipment for the gym that will be next door."I reply as I wrap my arms around her from behind.

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

Brock and I were ordering furniture online when there was a knock on our hotel room door. Brock opened the door and I heard him groan before saying "Rena what do you want?" "Brock lets work things out. I miss you."Rena (Sable) whined. I came around the corner to where they were as Brock said"Rena I'm in love with Natalie and we are having a baby so get over me." "Brock she's black, the baby will be confused."Rena said "Rena you need to leave right now."I said as I stood next to Brock who caught me around my waist knowing I was about to punch her."You are really gonna pick her over me?" Rena asked. "Yes leave or I will call security."Brock said as he lifted me bridal style. Rena left slamming the door."No fighting our little guy could get hurt,"Brock said as he laid me on the bed and raised my oversized t-shirt and kissed my stomach."Or girl."I said with a smirk. "Hey let's have a gender reveal party where we find out due to the color inside a cake. My mom did that with sister." Brock said kissing my forehead. Later while we were eating dinner at a restaurant I noticed a woman who shook her head and then muttered something to her husband and he shook his head. I tried to ignore them but they just kept throwing evil looks our way. I told Brock and when he looked up he saw them he shook his head and kissed me. "You should be ashamed of you self you could have any white woman you want and you date this monkey."the woman from the other table said. "She is my girlfriend and you are out of line."Brock said standing up before the waiter came over and asked us to leave. When we got back to the hotel Brock was still angry so I pushed him on the bed and after I took all my clothes off I began to strip him and when I started to suck his dick he fisted my hair and began to fuck my face and than I stood up and said"Come fuck me senseless big boy."Brock grabbed me laid me on the bed he slid into my pussy and then he started to pump in and out slowly then he looked into my eyes and started to fuck me like a mad man. "Take my cock princess. I love making love to you cause this pussy is so hot tight and wet. You love my big cock don't you."Brock growled "Oh yes Brock.Give me that big cock.Fuck me like the beast you are."I moaned as I felt myself cum all over his cock.He kept fucking me harder until he pulled out and shot his load all over my face. After we cleaned up we went to bed.

_**Brock's** **POV**_

I get up early the next morning and call Heyman so he can make sure that Natalie has a ticket for the flight to Japan and that he makes sure that there is a mini snack bar in all our hotel rooms from here on out. When Natalie walks ver to me she is looking at me like she has a request that she's afraid is weird. "Honey what's up?"I ask her."I want a bacon doughnut with strawberry jelly and some orange juice."she replies. "Okay let's get dressed and go meet everyone for breakfast."I say. Once we get to the hotel's breakfast buffet I fix up Natalie's order of a bacon doughnut with strawberry jelly then I fix myself some eggs, bacon, and hash browns. When I get to the table I see Dean slide a bowl of fresh fruit towards her while Roman hands her a plate with a omelette on it. "Natalie I would've gotten that for you too."I say as I sit down."Brock she was going to ask you but we were here so we did it plus we owe her for always cooking back during our day in the indies."Dean said. While we were eating I noticed how Randy's son Brian was glaring at me. "Randy was it your kid mad me?"I asked "Well he says you stole his woman."Randy says pointing at Natalie while holding in a laugh . "Well Brian she was girlfriend before you met her so I didn't steal her."I said pretending to be serious. "Brian you can be my boyfriend."we hear Le'Ani say from between Roman and Dean. "You're even prettier than Ms. Natalie are you sure Le'Ani?"Brian says "Yes."Le'Ani says. Roman turns a pale and mouths "Your son better be nice to her or else." After breakfast we all headed to the gym where we ran into Kane and Cesaro who were holding hands and laughing about something. "Natalie come over here please."Cesaro says Natalie walks over and Kane says"See she not limping so he must not be as big as you heard." "OMG guys he is about eleven inches okay."Natalie says before grabbing my hand and walking away."Did you have to tell them that?"I ask "Do you want them brushing against you to find out."she countered

_**Monday** **Night** **Raw**_

_**Roman's** **POV**_

When I saw what Natalie was wearing down to the ring I knew the shit was gonna hit the fan. Natalie has on a suplex city crop top a cheerleader type skirt and some black converse shoes. "That is what a champions girlfriend should dress like not in that crap you had her wearing Rollins."Paul Heyman said as Natalie twirled around before she stood beside Brock who kept his hand in his pocket. "Brock you are a champion and you will get you title back."Natalie said."Natalie you are a great person even tho we had to sneak around in the beginning I knew you loved me so Iwant to show you how much you mean to me.Natalie will you marry me?" Brock asks dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring box.Natalie's eyes go wide cause this wasn't part of the script."YES!" Natalie yelled as Brock slid the ring on her finger. When they got backstage Natalie said"That wasn't meant to be a scripted thing was it?" "Nope I was serious. Do you really want to marry me?"Brock asked kissing her forehead. "Yes Brock I want to be your wife."Natalie said."Daddy are you and poppa Dean gonna get married too?"Le'Ani asked me." "One day baby girl."I replied as Dean smiled at her.Later when Brock went out to confront Seth he told me to keep Natalie in the locker room no matter what. He had a scripted beat down and knew Seth would try to hurt Natalie if she came down to asist him.When the beat down started Natalie tried to leave but Dean blocked the door and I held her as best as I could without hurting the baby. Randy realized what was going on and he wrapped his arms around her.Cesaro took the kids to another room."Let me go you assholes they are hurting him."Natalie said with tears in her eyes. "You can't go out there Seth will try to kill the baby. I heard him say that."Randy said with venom thrown into Seth's name. When it was over Brock came over to Natalie and said "Don't be mad I didn't want you hurt.""Seth is going to try to kill our baby."Natalie said to him. Brock growled with rage."We will protect her."Hunter said as he walked in the room."You had better or Seth will die."Brock said.

_**Seth's** **POV**_

That little bitch thinks she's safe cause of her little friends but she isn't. When Brock goes to Japan she will be all alone.I hope she understands the only child she will bear must be mine. "Seth stay away from her or else."Hunter says as he sits at his desk and fills out paper work. "Hunter did you sign off on Natalie's insurance paper work so she can accompany Brock to Japan?"Stephine asked him"Yes."he replies as he signs more paper work. I stomp out of the office angrily. When I see Natalie holding Le'Ani's hand it's my perfect fantasy threesome. I'm so horny from the thought that I call up Paige so we can meet up and indulge me by dressing like a little girl.


	6. A Trip To Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Natalie's plane ride and other things about the time they spent in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe a little boring but things get rocky in the next chapter

  _ **Natalie's** **POV**_

I wake up to Brock kissing my forehead and saying" Get up honey we've got to get you a passport." I groan and cover my head cause it's like four in the morning. "Come on honey you need your passport to go to Japan with me tomorrow."Brock says rubbing my leg. "I have a passport already.Hunter told me I can't go to Japan anyway and that was before I was pregnant so I know I can't go now."I replied sitting up. "Actually  Hunter said you are allowed to go as my assistant and cause Japan wants to see you now that we are engaged. So let me see your passport."Brock said grabbing my backpack that I carried the essentials in. I opened up the bag and pulled out small bag and pulled out my passport. Brock opened it up and looked thru it he frowned and then said"Cute picture baby girl but this must be a replacement cause the only trip in here is to London. I know Seth has taken you on trips right?" "No Seth has only taken me to Iowa to meet his parents."I said as I snuggle closer to Brock."Well since we won't be standing in line all day we can go work out later lets get back to sleep."Brock says as he took his shirt off. "Brock we could've done all the paper work online and then picked the passport up this afternoon. I'm horny now that I've seen that hot body."I say with a smirk."Well let's see what I can do to help my princess." Brock says as he takes his sweat pants and boxers off. Once he climbs in the bed he begins to kiss me and play with my hard nipples. My pussy was getting wetter by the second.Brock slowly slid his cock into my pussy and began to pump slowly until I said "I want you to fuck me now and we can make love later." Brock began to ram into my pussy faster as he sucked on my neck. "We never just fuck Natalie we always make love even when I am ramming into you hard like this it's cause you love it when I'm rough cause you know I will never hurt you." Brock growled as he sped up. All I could was nod and moan cause his words pushed me closer the edge and I was about to fall over at any moment. "Fall apart baby I have you and I won't let go. I will always be there to catch you."Brock said as he saw my orgasm wash across my face and rush thru my body and that pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside me. We snuggled up and fell back to sleep.

_**Cesaro's POV** _

I am laying next to Kane in bed and I need to tell him something but I am afraid that he won't like it,but he needs to know. "Stop thinking so hard baby boy I am willing to wait for you so I can put up with anything you tell me." Kane said as he pulls me closer. "Well I have only been with one other man and that was Sheamus.He was good to me but Wade didn't believe me and thought I wanted him to pay for it because the night he tried to force me he also gave me a platinum and diamond ring.He had my pants almost off if Tyson hadn't forgot his wallet and came back he would have over powered me cause I think he slipped something into my drink while we were at dinner." I said. "Well I trust you and when you say no I respect that but when you say yes you won't be able to sit right for a week."Kane says as he kisses my cheek.

_**The** **next** **morning**_

_**Brock's** **POV**_

Natalie and I are on the plane sitting theback of first class and Natalie is making sure my tablet is on airplane mode so that I won't have to deal with it,when Kofi and Paige walk up and say "Title chaser  turned assitant.Guess Brock realised you are all worn out." "Kofi you're just mad cause Cesaro has you ex and Paige you can have my sloppy seconds hopefully you can handle Seth's short comings" Natalie said as she points them towards the coach section of the plane. Natalie pulls up the hood on her dress and then lays her head on my shoulder."This is going be a long flight if I have to see that the whole time."Tamina says as she and Cesaro take the seats behind us."Well we are stuck for nearly sixteen hours so get used to it."Natalie says as she sticks out her toungue at Tamina."I've got a better use for that toungue."I said to Natalie before kissing her."That used to be us Cesaro before you decided I wasn'tgood enough."Wade Barrett said as he walked towards us only to be blocked by Kane who sat across the asile from Cesaro. Later about five hours into the flight I saw that Natalie was uncomfortable in her seat."Natalie whats wrong baby?"I asked. "My underwear is riding up."she whispered. "Go take them off sweetie."I whisper to her. Natalie gets up and goes to the bathroom and when she comes back she is about to reach up but I pull her into her seat. I grab her panties from her and put them in my pocket.After another hour we are brought an in flight meal and as we begin to eat and I notice that Natalie is only barely eating her meal so I say "Whats wrong honey aren't you hungry?" "Yes I am but microwaved food is badfor the baby. Could you get my bag from the overhead compartment honey?" she replies. I stand up and grab the bag then hand t her.I raise my eyebrow at her when she pulls out insulated lunch bag. When she opens it and pulls out a huge roast beef sandwich and a bag of plain chips along with a apple and some choclate chip cookies I look at her in mock anger until she pulls out another bag and says"I can't forget my alpha male." After the stewardess takes away our uneaten meals and we eat the meals Natalie bought,she is leaning against me while reading a book about pregancy soI lifted the arm rest and pulled her closer to me and began stroking her hair so she closed the book and then kissed me before saying "We aren't joining the mile high club while I'm pregnant." "But we will eventually."I said. Natalie just smiled and kissed my cheek.

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

  _ **Four** **hours** **later**_

I am so bored I've played all the games on meand Brock's tablets, I've read and even played solitiare. I am also really horny I start to nudge Brock awake and hepulls my legs into his lap and says"Natalie go backto sleep before Ido domething to you." "Like what?"I ask "This."Brock says as he slides his hand up my dress until his fingers and brushing against my pussy."You're notgonna any farther."I say witha bit of daring inmy voice.Brock slowly slides a finger into my slightly wet pussy,then he grins as he begins to slowly finger my pussy. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud.Brock continues to use his fingers till I cum all over his fingers while grabbing his arm. "Sleepy now Natalie?" Brock asks me. I just nod and close my eyes. When the plane finally landed as we were leaving the plane Jericho walked up to Brock and handed him a hundred bucks. When Brock looked confused he said"Brock I saw you little show that put Natalie to sleep I may try that on the wife."Brock turned bright red as I buried my face in my hands. 

_**Later** **at** **the** **hotel**_

_**Brock's** **POV**_

Once Natalie and I checked into our room we both realized that we have to wake our selves up so we can set our internal clocks and get over our jet lag. We both put on workout clothes and head to the hotel's gym where I lifted weights while Natalie ran on the treadmill. After about twenty minutes I looked up to Kofi Kingston all inface  yelling "Fuck you Natalie you're no better than anybody else.You went from being Seth's little punching bag to being Brock's little slut bag. You think he's really gonna marry you when he can have any other Diva he wants." "Kofi fuck you I'm gonna marry Brock causehe lovesme and I love him. You're just mad cause Cesaro has Kane and you've got no one. Kofi you need to check yourselfcause you face Brock soon and he hates it when I get upset."Natalie replied with a cold edge I'venever heard her use before and I liked it.I walked over to where they were standing and kissed Natalie's forehead. "Kofi you need to leave Natalie and Cesaro alone."I said before Wade Barrett walked up and said"Don't threaten my boyfriend." "Keep himaway frommy friends or those threats will be carried out."Kane said strolling in with Cesaro by his side. When Tamina walked in withNikki Bella and Jhon Cena I I wavedthem over and had Tamina and Nikki walk her away in case a fight broke out. When Wade and Kofi stalked off I went and found Natalie and Tamina eating chicken flavored ice cream the bought out of a vending machine along while Nikki scrunched her face up at the idea.I kissed Natalie and and then stole some of her ice cream and said"Natalie that is gross it has fried chicken bits in it." "Those are the best part Brock." Natalie said as she kissed my nose. Later that night Natalie was so tired so we ordered room service and watched Netflix til she fell asleep in my arms. The next day was long and brutal especially doing interviews causethe questions had to be translated and then my answers had to be translated. One reporter who spoke english asked"Are you using Natalie to get into Seth Rollins' head before Battle Ground?" "No he's not using me.Brock is a human wrecking machine he doesn't have to use mind games unlike Seth who has to buy friends. Brock will win no matter how many cars and watches Seth buys other people."Natalie responds bedfore Paul or I could. After the interview while we are in the car Paul says "Wow Natalie you went off in the interview back there.""Sorry guys that question pissed me off."Natalie said "Well your answer was better than anything we would've come up with."Paul replies. "Baby doll you are so good at telling people howfeel andwhat you want."I told her as I placed my hand on her stomach. When we reached the arena we sat around in the locker room til my match and once I kicked Kofi's ass I was ready to go home so I rented a private jet and we flew home that night.       


	7. Past Truma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Randy have flashbacks

_**Natalie and Randy's flashbacks** _

_**Brock's POV** _

Monday morning Natalie and I sat in the doctor's office listening to our baby's heartbeat when the doctor said “Your baby is perfectly healthy but Ms. Knight you need to eat more because your baby is small and you need to take in as many calories as you can but they need to be healthy calories.” “I will make sure she eats more I know healthy ways to gain good weight and how to get the right amount of calories without filling up on junk food.”I replied with a smile. “I just don't want to get too big.”Natalie said. After we saw our little person on the ultrasound we headed to the hotel where I got Natalie a lunch with all the right calories but she pushed away the kiwi and said”I'm allergic Brock.”I filed that information into my brain cause I don't want her to eat any by accident After lunch we went to the gym and while I worked out Natalie sat and talk to Cesaro who had just finished his workout. “Hey Brock has Natalie told you about anything that Seth did besides the sex stuff and the drugging.”Randy said to me. “No but I noticed certain things and I try to let her know that she doesn't have to do those things if she doesn't want to.”I reply. “Brock she has always had self esteem issues and Seth made them worse and she has food issues because of how Seth used to try and punish her.”Randy said. I nod and frown. Later that night when we arrive at the arena Natalie has on her black shorts and her  beast crop top. We went out to the ring while Heyman ran his mouth about Seth angering the Beast. Then Natalie got the mic and said”People are trying to say that Brock is using me to get into Seth's head but then why would he propose to me and if that's the case why would we hide our relationship for three months? I want you guys to understand that this is real and if Seth thinks I will come crawling back if Brock loses which isn't even possible then he is as dumb as his two tone hair looks.

_**Natalie's POV** _

I can't believe I just said that about Seth's hair he is going to kill me. After we get backstage I see Le'Ani and Brain sitting next to Randy in catering who is being sexually harassed by Big Show. I nudge Brock who walks over and puts a hand on Randy's shoulder and says “Randy you and the kids can come eat in my locker room you know I got a private catering service.” Randy motions for the kids to follow him and Brock over to where I was and we head to the locker room where true enough Brock had what looked like a feast laid out in the room. Later Seth went out and said”Brock I'm calling you out come to the ring later and let's see if you're the Beast Incarnate , Heyman's bitch or Natalie's pet.” That pissed me off as much as it did Brock and there was no way I was staying in the locker room but I can't get in the ring and Heyman has to usher me backstage the minute things get rough. So we headed out to the ring and I saw that Seth along with J&J security had axe handles in their hands and I pulled Brock back and shook my head cause those odd weren't in his favor and that's when I noticed the pyro box that I knew had axes in it so I whispered something to Brock and then Heyman saw the box went to get it. When Brock pulled out the axes and went to town on the car that Seth gave J&J the looks on their faces were so funny that I had a hard time not laughing out loud. When Jamie Noble came down to try and stop Brock I almost felt sorry for him then I realized he never cared about what Seth did to me but Joey Mercury on the other hand sometimes tried to help me out, so I did feel bad when Brock suplexed him on the hood. Once Brock ripped the door off and threw it I was getting tired. Once left the arena I was in our hotel room getting ready for bed when Brock said “You better eat whatever I put in front of you cause the doctor says you need to eat more.” As I am laying in bed later my mind goes back to something that Seth did to me.

_**Flashback Starts Natalie's POV** _

_I am sitting in catering eating with Naomi and the Usos when Seth walks up and says”Natalie I told you to stop eating so much you are going to get fat and I can't date a fat girl.” I throw my food in the trash can as my sister and the Usos  look shocked at what Seth said. Later I am sitting in Seth's locker room when he says “Natalie here is your dinner since you didn't get to finish earlier.” He hands me a plate as he, Randy and Big Show sit down I am about to sit on the couch when Seth says “No Natalie little pigs like you eat on the floor on your hands and knees.” “I'm not really hungry Seth it's fine.”I say trying to avoid the embarrassment he was trying to lay on me.”Natalie eat or else you won't be allowed to eat for two days.” Seth replied I placed the plate on the floor and began to eat while on my hands and knees. Hunter walked in when he heard the guys laughing loudly he saw the tears in my eyes and said”Natalie get cleaned up I need you as my assistant for the night.” After I was cleaned up we were in his office and he said “I know you guys have been dating since SHIELD was formed but you deserve better I am begging you to leave that jerk.” “Hunter you don't get it I love Seth and he can be a jerk sometimes but he can also be really sweet. He does really awesome things to make up for when he's like this he doesn't mean to be this way.”I reply. The next day Seth doesn't order me breakfast or lunch which means he doesn't want me to eat cause he thinks I am getting fat when Randy and Kane try to give me energy bars I decline because once when he said I couldn't eat I made the mistake of eating a energy bar that Jamie gave me and he told Seth when Seth was done beating me I had to give Jamie a blow job as his reward. When dinner time came Seth brought me a plate and placed it on the floor and as he and J &J security watched I sank to my knees and began to eat.”Natalie you are a little pig cause you drop right to your knees without being told to.”Seth laughed. The next day I didn't eat anything not even for dinner so when I was working out with my sister the next day I fainted and she knew that I hadn't been eating so she made me eat some soup and a sandwich for lunch and said “If Seth has a problem he can come take it up with me. I'm going to tell Dean and Roman about it too.” _

_**Flashback Ends** _

 

_**Randy's POV** _

Why can't Big Show take no for an answer he's not even my type I like big guys when I date a man but not guys who think cause their big they are entitled to everything. I was so glad that Brock came over and said something .I was so uncomfortable and I had the kids with me so I didn't want him to get angry and attack me with them right there. After I took Le'Ani to Roman and Dean I took Brain and headed to the hotel while we were in the elevator my mind drifted to a moment from a year ago.

_**Flashback Starts Randy's POV** _

_I feel really dizzy after that drink that Seth gave me I'm not usually like this after two drinks but my head is spinning. The next thing I know my clothes are on the floor and I am on the bed with Seth ramming his cock into me. Once Big Show climbed on top of me he was rough and fast I hated the way just kept ramming into me even when I begged him to stop he just laughed and said”Randy you are the bitch you don't get to say stop.”_

_**Flashback Ends** _

 

_**The next day** _

_**Brock's POV** _

I order breakfast for Natalie and myself as we are eating I notice that Natalie looks a little worried.”Baby what;s wrong please tell me why you are worried about eating.”I beg. Once she tells me about Seth starving her and making her eat while on her hands and knees like an animal I get really angry but I keep myself composed since Natalie already looked tense. When we headed to the gym Natalie was lifting some small weights with Le'Ani as I was bench pressing some heavy weight I saw Seth walk towards them so I hurried over and as he was leaving he threw a fake pig nose at Natalie. I nearly lost it but I just scooped Natalie into my arms and took her back to the hotel once I made sure that Dean could look after Le'Ani until Roman was around. Once we got to the hotel I laid Natalie on the bed and said “You are so sexy no matter what anybody else says.” I then began to eat her pussy til she was dripping wet and once I slid my rock hard cock into her she started to moan as I slowly rammed my cock into her and I made love to her til we both came at the same time then we cuddled up for our nap as I vowed to myself that I would make sure that I helped her to heal all the wounds that Seth had created.


	8. Stories and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie tells Brock everything Seth did to her. Someone asks Randy out. Le'Ani gets a scare. Natalie stands up to a deadman

 

_**Brock's POV** _

I woke up to Natalie thrashing around in the bed she was whimpering and begging not be hit. When I shook her arm she screamed and said “Please Seth don't hit me.” “Baby I'm not going to hurt you I promise.”I said as I pulled her into my arms. “Brock I'm sorry I was having a nightmare about what Seth has done to me.”Natalie said with tears in her eyes. I pulled Natalie closer and we laid back down and Natalie fell back asleep but I stayed awake for a while longer and realized that the only way Natalie would ever feel completely safe if she told me her whole story. The next morning we went to the hotel's breakfast buffet and after I fixed me and Natalie some food and sat down I said”Since we aren't doing anything other than hanging out today I want you to tell me everything Seth did to you.” “Brock it might be too much for you to hear.” she says as her sister sits down beside. “Nat tell him he needs to know.”Naomi says before she kisses Natalie's forehead. “Okay Brock after breakfast we can go to our hotel room and I will tell you everything.”Natalie said.

 

_**Natalie's POV** _

Once we got back to our room I realized that Brock needed to know even tho nobody else knew. “When Seth and I started dating I realized that he was a bit cocky and could be a jerk sometimes but he was always nice to me,when it was time for him to turn on Dean and Roman he said “Natalie you can be apart of something great just follow me.” so I did and one night after things weren't going his way he slapped me for laughing at something Hunter said he apologized right after saying it was stress so I let it go but things got worse because one day Cesaro said I was pretty and Seth beat me so bad I had trouble standing up straight he never went for the face after he slapped me he punched my body and thighs. One night we were having sex and he asked me how much I loved him and I told him with all my heart and said I want to try something new and he handcuffed me to the bed and then he chocked me while we had sex and then he started to get rough with me while we were in bed together. He also made me sit half naked outside on the balcony in the snow that's why I wasn't at the Royal Rumble or Fast Lane cause I had the flu. He knew I wouldn't leave him so he stopped apologizing after awhile. Seth was a vicious person he would wake up early just to have a reason to beat me so at one point I stopped sleeping he only quit doing that because I almost fell asleep while I was driving him to the arena. He even made me watch the tape of him cheating on me with Paige and said if I looked away he would beat me and make me watch them have sex. The night you saved me wasn't the first time he hit me with a belt. The first time was when Dean ran off with the title and he kinda kidnapped me but I wasn't trying to escape and I looked really happy in the pictures that Dean posted on Instagram and Seth was pissed when I showed up with Dean, he beat with the belt while he had me tied to the bed and was so awful but I keep quiet cause Dean and Roman's room was usually next ours. That's everything.” I said. Once I finished I was crying and Brock was holding me he grabbed my chin titled my face up to look in my eyes and said “Natalie you are a strong and wonderful person you don't deserve anything that Seth did you and I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you or our baby.”

 

_**Randy's POV** _

I am in the gym lifting weights with Brian when I feel eyes on me and I notice that Big Show is watching me and licking his lips I try to ignore him but he keeps staring I start to panic when he begins to walk over but Sheamus shows up and says “Hey fella how about you and your lad come over and spot me as I do some weight lifting.” “Sure come on Brian let's go help Sheamus out.”I said as I grabbed my son's hand. After we lifted weights for about an hour we showered and after we got dressed and as we were sitting down to eat lunch Sheamus said “Look Randy I do like you a lot and I know you are having problems with Big Show and I will protect you from him even if you refuse to go out with me but will you give me a chance just one date you can even bring your son if you want. I've always liked you Randy.” I noticed that Sheamus was the only man that Brian wasn't really afraid of so if my son was calm around this man then I can give him a chance. “Okay Sheamus I will go out with you but please understand that my son will always come first.” I replied. “OK Randy how about we go out to dinner tonight?” he said. “Okay Sheamus come pick us at our room at seven-thirty.” I said as I noticed that Brian was getting a little sleepy. Sheamus picked him up and carried him all the way to the hotel and placed him the bed and then he kissed my cheek before he left.

 

_**Sheamus' POV** _

When I knocked on the door to Randy's room I smiled to myself about the gifts I'd bought and when Randy opened the door he looked surprised to me with A toy truck for Brian and a Celtic myths for him.(Randy loves to read mythology books). “Thank you Sheamus.”Randy said as he and Brian took in their gifts. “Thank you mister Sheamus.”Brian said “Guys call me Stephen.”I said with a smile. As we rode to the restaurant I noticed how handsome Randy looked in his suit. When we reached the restaurant and were seated I noticed that even tho he'd had Brian for a short time he was a very attentive father, he made sure that Brian's food was cut up and cooled a little before he ate his own meal, after dinner we went back to the hotel and after Randy put Brian to bed we sat and watched TV for awhile and then I got up to leave and before I left Randy hugged me and then he gave me a soft chaste kiss on my lips before saying “Good night Stephen.” “Nite Randall.” I replied heading towards my room.

 

_**Battle Ground** _

_**Natalie's POV** _

I walk down the ramp with Brock and after he kisses me, rubs my stomach and says “I love you both so much.” “We love you too.”I say before leaving the ring to go sit with Heyman ,when Seth comes down the ramp he smirks at me and then blows a kiss at me before Brock gets all in his face. Once the match starts it's battle until Brock take him to suplex city and after Brock F-fives Seth he is about to pin him then it goes dark and when the lights come back on Undertaker hit Brock with a low blow then he tombstones him as Seth scrambles out of the ring. I climb in the ring and lean down next to Brock not realizing that the Undertaker was right behind me until he whispered “Aren't you afraid of me?” in my ear. I shook my head no. After the cameras went off Brock slowly came to and he was angry but he just hugged me and said “He didn't hurt you did he baby?” “No he just asked if I was afraid of him and said no.”I explained. Once we got back to the hotel Brock looked at me and said “Sorry but the low blow I got is gonna prevent us from having sex tonight. I smile then crawl into bed and open my arms wide,Brock gets the hint and climbs into bed and places his head on my stomach. We fall asleep just like that. I wake up in the morning to the sound of small knocks on the door and I open the door to see Le'Ani standing there in her nightgown crying saying “Aunt Nattie come help me papa Dean is killing my daddy I heard him moaning and I saw him on top of my dads back holding his arm around his neck.” “I covered my mouth and tried not laugh and Brock was doing the same. After I assured her that her dad was going to be okay I ordered us all some breakfast and as we were eating there was a frantic knock at the door and when I opened it I shook my head at the shirtless men who looked terrified. “She is here but she came here in tears thinking that Dean was killing you.”I said “She saw us and it scared her.”Roman said wide eyed. They rushed into the room and kissed her forehead and said “Honey we where just practicing wrestling moves honey we didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. Dean would never really hurt me.”Roman said with a concerned look on his face. “Okay daddy but I was really scared cause it looked and sounded like you were in pain.”Le'Ani said. “Look at squirt I love your daddy I would never hurt him or you. I promise.”Dean said. Once they left Brock and I both broke down laughing so hard that he was crying. “We should babysit so they can have sex without Le'Ani thinking they are killing each other.”Brock said. I nodded and then we headed to the gym. While I was working out I noticed Randy and Sheamus were talking quietly in a corner while Big Show was looking pissed off over by a wall. I walked over to Randy and Sheamus and said “So were you gonna tell me you manned up Stephen?” “Yes I was Natalie.”Sheamus said I smiled and then noticed Cesaro looking sad so I walked over and sat next to him. “Natalie I know he's not hurt but I miss him.” Cesaro said. “Kane will come see you way before he is scheduled to come back and I know you going to naked Face time and Skype. I will try to keep you company.”I replied. Later that night I knew the shit was gonna hit the fan. When the fight broke out I was pissed at Brock for not keeping his cool Heyman tried to keep me away from the fight but I got right between them after everyone was holding them apart. “Brock Edward Lesnar stop it you can wait til Summer Slam but if you really want to fight you have run over my pregnant ass to do it and you Undertaker you ruined my night last night cause I'm four months pregnant and I just want to have a good time with my fiancee but you gave him a low blow so this isn't happening tonight. I'm horny,hungry and tired so cut this hit out right now!”I yelled and both men looked at me in silent wonder. Brock stopped fighting and calmed down. The guys who were holding the Undertaker looked at me like I was crazy til the Undertaker broke free and said “Do you know that I could hurt you?” I nod and then say “You can but you won't cause I don't fear you.” Undertaker walked away. “What the actual hell. She just put Brock and the Undertaker in their places with just words.”Hunter said before Brock and I got in the limo and went to the hotel.


	9. Summer Slam Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Brock setup their house and deal with minor things. Everyone finds out the sex of the baby. When Brock gets screwed at Summer Slam he flips out and scares Natalie

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

Once Brock and I get to our house in California I set about getting some movers to help set up the furniture that we had ordered and Brock went over to supervise the gym setup. After about two hours he said "Natalie we need to break for lunch and then you need to take a nap.They gym is done so I will finish up what you want done okay." "Okay Brock but later we need to plan the party."I said as Brock and I walked to the car. I wanted a steak so Brock found a great steak house and as we ate Heyman kept calling Brock who finally said "Paul I've got enough deals to last me awhile."Brock these deals are for Natalie."Paul replied. "Come by the house later."Brock told him. After lunch I went to the house and I must have been really tired cause Brock had to carry me into the house and put me in bed.

_**Brocks's** **POV**_

Once I had Natalie in bed I got the movers to finish up putting things the way Nat wanted them. After it was all done Paul showed up to talk about all the offers that Natalie was getting because of her pregnancy and our engagement. A few offers I knew Nat wouldn't want but I will let her decide. "Brock some of these offers will cover part of the wedding expenses if uses them for the wedding."Paul said "Well I will let her pick what she wants cause she's nothing like Rena so the wedding won't be some over the top deal so it won't cost an arm and leg."I replied. Just then Natalie came out of the bedroom wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas, she walked over sat in my lap and said "Hi Paul. So who wants to give me money for being pretty." I smiled and said "That's my girl." "Well everybody wants to be in on the wedding even if you aren't gonna televise it. You got dress companies asking you to be there spokes model while you're pregnant. You've got an offer from Huggies,and tons of other places for baby products and you also have offers to sell maternity hunting supplies. Natalie you have a huge list of offers take your time to pick what you want then I will help you get the best deal possible." Paul said pulling out a folder with all the offers in it before shaking Natalie's hand and leaving. Natalie took the folder to her office and came back with a bowl of ice cream and said " Get an offer from the ice cream companies it's a done deal.Let's plan this gender reveal party." "Okay baby what do want balloons or cake to let us and the world know what we are having?"I asked her as I took her spoon an fed her some ice cream. "Well cake is always good and since we are gonna post pictures on WWE,Facebook,and Twitter it should be easy to see a pink or blue cake rather than balloons."Natalie replied. After we made all the party decisions and made the calls and orders I went into the kitchen and made dinner for Natalie it may have only been burgers and fries but to Natalie it was heaven on a plate since she covered it all in cheese. We went into the bedroom and Natalie started to suck my cock ,once I was rock hard she got on top of me and began to ride me slowly and I could see she was getting tired so I gently rolled us over and started to pump in and out of her tight pussy fast and hard like she liked it and as she was about to cum she said"I love you so much Brock." "I love you too sweetie."I replied before kissing her forehead as we both came and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning we went shopping cause Natalie needed maternity clothes, while we were out I felt like we were being watched and I saw Rena trying to hide behind a bush.

_**Rena** **/Sable's** **POV**_

I can't believe this he is taking her shopping and Heyman is helping her get all these deals. Brock has truly forgotten about me ,I knew he was angry that I slept with one of his old UFC rivals but I thought he would get over it eventually. Seth told me that Natalie was going to wrap Brock around her little finger but she's done it so easily. I am following them as they shop when Brock sees me I try and duck behind a bush, when he walks up to me he says "Rena you cheated on me and now that we are over and done you want to follow me and Natalie. If you keep this up I will get a restraining order and I will make sure you stay a thousand yards away from either of us at all times." "Brock I love you and I'm sorry, please take me back. You know Natalie isn't right for you she can't deal with the spotlight."I said. "Natalie is good in the spotlight but unlike you she can live without it."Brock says before walking away.

_**Roman's** **POV**_

When we showed up at Brock and Natalie's new place for the gender reveal party I was surprised that it was a really small event. "Roman boy or girl?" Natalie asked."Boy."I replied and was given a blue badge.I noticed that there were barley any pink badges at the party. I was really enjoying the party and I wasn't even bothered by the fact that Le'Ani and Brian were sitting out on the porch alone cause I finally realized that Randy was a good guy and his son was a nice kid. Sheamus seemed to be really into Randy which was good for both of them I was surprised to see Kane there even tho he and Natalie were friends I just don't see him a social guy but I noticed Cesaro was there which made a lot of sense.  After about an hour it was time to cut the cake and see what the sex of the baby was gonna be. Natalie cut into the cake then said "Brock you remember the bet if I win I can decorate the nursery anyway I want if you win you get to choose."Brock said "I got it baby." Once Natalie placed the cake slice on a plate she said" I'm thinking a fairy wonderland for my baby girl." Brock looked shocked because the cake was bright pink. "My sister always wanted a girl so are really surprised Brock?" Naomi said while her bright pink badge was thrust forward. Everyone was eating and laughing when Dean said "If you need a name Deena or  Deann are cute." "Dean no I'm not naming my kid after you."Brock said. "Randy can be a girls name."Sheamus shouted out. "No."Natalie said. "Aunt Natty how about you name the baby Brianna or Brittan."Le'Ani says. "I like those names angel face."Brock said as he gave her a hug.

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

When we show up at Raw Seth sees me and says "Wow she's as big as a house already." "Seth why do even care? She's with Brock now."Hunter said. "Seth leave me alone."I said as I held Brock's hand and we headed to our locker room.Later during Randy's match I was watching Brian when he said "Do you think Mr. Sheamus will make my daddy get rid of me if they get married?" "Brian no Sheamus is really nice and he would never do that. Even if he did your daddy loves you and he would never get rid of you he would get rid of anybody who didn't want you around."I reply as I give him a tight hug. After Randy's match I told him and Sheamus about Brian's question and they both reassured him that he was always going to be his daddy number one guy. Later when we went out for Brock's homecoming celebration I was floored at how much people loved Brock and when the light went out I was pissed because I knew what was about to happen but I was puzzled when I was holding roses as Brock was tombstoned. When we got to the hotel Brock said "What's with him giving you flowers." "I have no clue honey. I am just as confused as you are."I reply.

 _ **Summer** **Slam**_  

_**Brock's** **POV**_

I walk towards the locker room and I hear Natalie and Naomi laughing like hyena's at something. When I round the corner I see Dean holding up a picture of Seth in his ring gear for tonight. "Oh my god he's trying to make me horny."Natalie said with a laugh. "What are talking about short stack?" Roman asked. I wondering my self until Natalie said "Well Seth knows I have a thing for the White Ranger from the old school Power Rangers and this is as close as he can get to that uniform." When I went down to the ring Natalie came down with me and she was looking worried until I said "Hey he won't hurt you he's an asshole but he's not evil." "I love you Brock." Natalie said kissing me. "I love you and you."I said kissing Natalie and then her baby bump. When Undertaker came out he looked at Natalie and smiled then said "Brock you should've left her in back she is a distraction." I rolled my eyes as the match started it was brutal on both of us.When I heard the bell ring I was relieved then I felt the blow and Taker put me in the hell's gate I refused to tap out even with Natalie screaming I flipped Taker off before my world went black.

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

Brock is finally awake and we are in the trainers room. He sits up and he is pissed he starts to throw stuff and I go towards a corner and make myself as small as possible cause Seth would do this before he decided I was a better target for his rage.  Brock is yelling and still throwing things and when a chair his the wall next to my head and I crumple up crying Brock seems to snap out of his rage and comes over to me and says"Oh my god Nat that almost hit you. I am so sorry I scared you baby,my temper is awful but I would never hurt you. I almost hurt the most important people in my life cause of my temper. Please forgive me Nat." I curled into his arms and said" Brock please don't do that again because that's how things with Seth would start he would throw furniture and then he would hit me." When we reached the hotel Brock just hugged me and said"I am sorry about tonite and I won't ever do that again unless you aren't around." I just clung to him and we both fell asleep holding each other.


	10. Hell Tours and Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Natalie get ready for the Hell Tour and help Le'ani and Brian get ready for Halloween. Seth finds out something is very wrong . Natalie and Naomi get a blast from the past

Hell Tours and Costumes

Brock's POV

The next day Natalie was still scared of me and it hurt me so bad for her to look at me the same way she looked at Seth. "Natalie please don't be afraid." I said as we ate lunch. "Brock I'm just worried that you are still pissed about last night." Natalie said looking at up at me. I nod and then lean over to kiss her and I'm glad when she doesn't shrink away. Later that day we get decide to go ahead and start looking for Halloween costumes because Natalie decided that I should dress up also. We were looking online when Natalie got excited and said"Touch my stomach honey." I placed a hand on her stomach and felt a light pressure push against it and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face When we went to meet with Heyman about my Hell tour he said "How is that everytime you two are alone for more than thirty minutes he is smiling?" "Natalie just makes me so happy,plus the baby is kicking." I told Heyman as I pulled out a chair for Natalie. "Well Brock your tour will start in New York where you will face the Big Show and then you will do an interview with Stone Cold and finally face the Undertaker at Hell in a Cell. Oh and Natalie can't be ringside during the Hell in a Cell because Vince is worried about her safety since she is pregnant." Heyman said looking like he was ready for me to get angry.

Natalie's POV

Brock and I had already decided that me being ringside was dangerous and he would get a room setup with security for me to hangout in when he was in the ring or doing a promo. "Well Paul we had already decided the same thing but during my matches and promos I need a place for her to be safe and comfortable."Brock said. "Well Vince said their will be an RV setup in the building for her with a direct link  so that she can watch the matches. Its where you can get ready and it will be where your food is set up." Heyman said. "It's fine with me I was just gonna say I can just watch from the hotel room." I said as I placed my hand on Brock's thigh to let him know I was horny. After the meeting we had a lunch date with Sheamus ,Randy,Kane and Cesaro, when we met up at the restaurant Randy and Cesaro both had to rub my belly. Once we ordered I went to the bathroom where I saw Rena and she said"Brock is going to realize that you aren't good enough for him then when he leaves he is gonna find out that that baby isn't his and if it is he has enough money to make sure you are seen as a bad mother and get full custody." I went back to the table and once I told Brock about what happened he growled and when Rena was walking past our table. Randy got up and said"Look Rena you know you messed up cheating on Brock but harassing Natalie is like playing with fire you will get burned but also RKO'd or Brogue kicked or even choke slammed." Rena walked away from our table quickly.  Later after lunch I went with Randy as he met up with Roman so that they could take Le'ani and Brian shopping for their Halloween costumes and as we were shopping Le'ani said "Daddy I want to be Aunty Natty when she has a match. I think her ring gear is pretty." " If Le'ani is going to be miss Natalie then I should like uncle Brock then."Brain said. We went to a sports clothing store and I helped the kids pick their outfits to match me and Brock's. I was standing outside waiting on Roman and Randy when I saw Seth walking towards me. I started to have trouble breathing and I dropped down to one knee as he got closer it was harder to breathe and things faded to black.

Seth's POV

I have been feeling like crap lately and I am coming from a doctors office when I see Natalie standing outside a sports store I go to greet my girlfriend but as I get closer she starts to freak out and she drops to her knees and she looks like she can't breathe I hold her to keep her from hitting her head as I start to dial nine one one. "Seth what did you do to Natalie?" Roman yells as he picks her up and carries her to his car. They wouldn't let me in the car with them so I catch a cab to the hospital. When I get there Brock Lesnar is in Natalie's room holding her hand and rubbing her belly like she is having a baby. "Brock get away from Natalie before I tell Hunter you are using her to get to me before our match at Battleground." I say. "Seth you guys already had that match and you and Natalie broke up months ago."Roman says. I look at him cause he's taken one too many blows to the head and he must have things mixed up. I start to feel dizzy and hot.The room starts to fade in and out then my world goes black.

Roman's POV

Once Seth started to fall Jey caught him and slowly laid him down and then Seth began to have a seizure as the doctor and nurses took care of him I noticed that Natalie was sitting up and Brock was hugging and kissing her. Later when the doctor came in he told us that Natalie had a panic attack and the extra strain on top of her pregnancy her body decided to rest rather than deal with it. After Seth woke up everyone but Brock went down to his room and the doctor said" Well Mr. Rollins had a seizure due to a tumor pressing on his cerebral cortex and this tumor may have caused him to be very rude and even abusive and to have some sick urges and then a lapse in memory he needs to have this tumor removed as soon as possible. When Seth hears this he begin to cry since his memory slowly came back and he says" Natalie please forgive me I realize that I was wrong and I fell like dirt for everything I've done. Randy I'm so sorry and Roman you have no idea how or why I'm so sorry." "Oh I know and it better be the tumor's fault or you're a sick bastard." I said. Natalie goes to Brock who scoops her up and says" What's wrong with him?" "Brain tumor, that's why he was the way he was he used to be different but the tumor messed him up." Natalie said as she cuddled deeper into his arms. "Are you going to go back to him?"Brock asked. "No I love you and things would've ended anyway because I wanted you for a long time." Natalie said as she kissed his forehead. Later that day Hunter set things up for Seth to have his time off.

Natalie's POV

We went home after that and spent a few days painting the nursery and even Brock had to admit that the room was beautiful. Before we headed to New York I had a doctors appointment while we were there Brock said"If Seth is okay after his surgery do we let him know about the baby or not? Its up to you cause either way she's my little angel." "I don't know it all depends on how things go after the surgery cause he may be crazy."I replied. After that we were called back and after a few routine tests and a ultrasound the doctor sent me on my way. We flew to New York and  Brock took pictures and did some press for the upcoming match during one interview someone asked if it was true that we were having s secret wedding and if so why. "We might be having a secret wedding and if we are its cause we want our special day to be private." I inserted. When it was time for Brock's match against Big Show Randy came to sit with me so I wouldn't be bored and as we were in the RV Brian put his head on my stomach and said"Hey baby you have the best mommy and daddy besides my daddies and you have lots of people who care about you so get out here on time." Randy and I started to laugh as I hugged Brian. "So he calls Sheamus daddy now,how does he feel about it." I said. "Sheamus loves it and Brian thinks Sheamus hangs the moon and tells the sun to rise. Once  we Brock pummels Big Show he comes in and hugs me then looks at Randy and says"You and Sheamus don't need to worry anymore now that he knows you're apart of my family and friends list." Randy nodded. A couple of weeks later we went to Texas to do the Stone Cold pod cast I was prepared to sit nearby off camera but when we got to the ranch I was put right next to Brock and Steve said " I want the woman who is carrying Brock's baby up here to answer a few questions from the fans." During the interview Brock and I had a great time answering questions and talking about his career and how we met and  how excited Brock was about being a dad,when the interview was nearly over Steve gave us a present for the baby it was a bib and creeper set that said:Stone Cold 3:16 with a little skull on it. That Monday night on Raw Undertaker called me out to the ring alone ,and after I calmed Brock down and showed him my taser I went down and said"What does a dead man want with a pregnant woman?" "Just to let you know that you aren't in any danger from me but your boyfriend isn't walking out of that cell."he said. "No you won't be walking after your match cause you are taking a one way trip to suplex city." I replied before I went back to join Brock and everyone else. I nearly threw up after I got back to the locker room cause for all my big talk the Undertaker scares the hell outta me.The next day I was watching Tinkerbell with Le'ani when I the perfect idea for me and Brock's costumes.

Halloween party at hotel

Brock's POV

Once Natalie and I walk in I feel eyes land on us because no one expects me to wear a costume but here I am with Natalie dressed as Tinkerbell and I am dressed like one of the boy fairies from the movies. I already know someone is going to make a joke but then I see Naomi and the Usos looking similar to us so I calm down."Baby you have see the kids they are going to be so cute." Natalie says. After a few minutes I hear Natalie's entrance music and in comes Le'Ani dressed in a mini version of Natalie's ring gear and striking a pose like Natalie does when she gets in the ring. After that I hear my music and I see Brian come out dressed in a mini version of my ring gear and then he does the bouncing and jumping thing I do before getting in the ring,then he goes over to Le'Ani and puts his knit cap on her head like I do Natalie before he gets a kiss on the cheek. Randy and Roman laughed at the fact that I looked so shocked by this. "Wow you guys look great too. Roman great Superman costume, Randy you look just like Hawkeye, Dean you're a cute Spiderman, Sheamus nice Hulk costume, Cesaro wow you look like Vision and Kane let me guess Agent Coulson right." Natalie said with a smile. "See honey I told you someone would guess." Cesaro said as he hugged Kane. During the party Natalie danced with just about everyone in our tight knit little circle and just when I thought we were having a good night the shit hit the fan when Rena walked in with a woman who made Natalie and Naomi clutch each other. "Nat and Nana where are you girls it's your mother."the lady called. "Go away Ms.Patterson. Leaves alone you aren't our mother." Naomi said. "The lady walked up and pulled back to slap Naomi but I grabbed her wrist and said"If you hit my fiance or her sister I will break your arm.Dean, Cesaro, and Jey get the kids and the ladies out of here while we have a word with Rena and Ms.Patterson here. The guys carted them all off and I pulled out a check book and said" Look here's a check for ten thousand dollars now leave the girls alone or I will have you locked up so fast your head will spin and Rena I will see you in court when I file for a restraining order."After we got done with that I went to get my girl but when I walked into the room I see my girl in full body bunny pajamas along with Naomi. While Dean,Cesaro, and Jey wore full body Paw patrol pajamas and Le'Ani matched with the girls while Brian matched the guys. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "Honey I hope you enjoy this cause we have some for you guys too."Natalie said. After we all were in our special out fits we settled down to watch kids movies and after Natalie fell asleep I grabbed picked her up while Naomi carried our stuff once we got settled Naomi hugged me and said"I know I gave you a hard time but I knew you loved my sister from the day you met her and called her a beauty queen." " Naomi she's the only thing worth me having."I said as we broke the hug. Later on that night I wake up to Natalie stroking my cock and she is naked so I kiss her and then I pull her on top of me,she is so wet that I slide right I into her tight pussy and she is bouncing on my cock and I love the way pussy constricts on my cock. "Oh my god Brock you feel so good inside me.I love your cock."Natalie moans. I flip us over and slowly make love to her and she cums and that sends me over the edge. After I wrap my arms around her she falls asleep and I kiss her forehead and vow to keep her safe.

 


	11. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Natalie plan a wedding then get married and Natalie surprises Brock with his dream trip. Roman flashes back to how he and Natalie met. A cute double date and a revenge plot.

**Natalie's POV**

_**A**_   ** _week after Brock beat Undertaker at Hell in_**   ** _a cell_**

I am sitting at a wedding planners office with Brock cause somehow I allowed my sister to talk me into a bigger ceremony and somehow Heyman talked me and Brock into letting the WWE network film it. Once Brock and I are done picking out everything we head to the car and he says"Where do we go for our honeymoon?" "I already planned everything for our honeymoon I even have clothes ordered to be there waiting for us so we can just leave the wedding and start our fun." I replied knowing Brock would love what I had planned. Later I was watching Brock workout when Roman walked over to me and said"Dean told me what you were saying about me giving you away cause I'm the closest thing you have to a dad and if you really want me to I will walk you down the aisle." I jumped up and hugged Roman then I told Brock and he thanked Roman. The next day I took my sister, Le'ani, Tamina ,Brock's two sisters and Sasha Banks to the dress shop so we could get our dresses picked and fitted. Brock and I picked the colors ice blue and black because we both decided white wasn't gonna cut it with me being this pregnant. Picking out everyone's bridesmaid's dresses and Le'ani's flower girl dress was easy, but when it came to me there was an issue with the store not wanting to alter a dress for me that I feel in love with so I called Paul and once Heyman called and told them exactly who I was marrying they quickly changed their minds and the dress of my dream was being turned into a maternity dress.

_**Brock's POV** _

I have Roman ,Dean, Jey,Jimmy,Cesaro,Randy and Brian with me shopping for tuxedos while Natalie and the girls are getting dresses.I am so glad that my family really like Natalie and my parents both know about the baby and my dad said "Brock if you love that child like its yours then its yours. I want you to know that the baby in Natalie's womb is grandchild blood or not." Once we get done at the tux shop we meet up with the girls for lunch,while we were eating Randy and Roman asked me and Natalie to do them the favor of babysitting so they could spend some adult time with their lovers and we agreed and Natalie said "Hey Brian and Le'ani you guys wanna go on a double date with me and Brock and then have a slumber party." They looked at their dads who both nodded and the they both said yes. Later after lunch I took Natalie to the hotel so she could sleep cause I knew hanging out with the kids would drain her and while she was sleeping I worked on my wedding gift to her I knew she would love it.

_**Natalie's** **POV**_

I had Roman to bring Le'ani to me and Brock's hotel room at about five so we could get ready for our date together while Brock and Brian got dressed in Jimmy and Jey's room since Naomi was helping me since this baby was ma!ing it hard to put my shoes on without help. Once were both dressed I heard a knock at the door, when I opened it there stood Brock and Brain wearing suits and holding flowers. We went to a restaurant and I can tell Brain and Brock talked about money cause I see even tho Brock paid the bill Brian let a nice sized tip for a five yr old, after dinner we went to the movies and saw a kids movie by the time we headed back to the hotel I was yawning along with the kids. I was about to lift Le'ani out of the car until I saw Cesaro run over and say" Brock sent me to carry her and him to help you and get the kids bags from the trunk." Kane came over and popped the trunk then he had me lean into him and helped me into the hotel and up to my room. Once got the kids settled and asleep I got into bed with bed and cuddled up to him and he said "Brian wants to know if he should ask Roman if he and Le'ani can get married and if they can ,do we want a double wedding." "Brock she's already stealing my spotlight for a few moments she can't steal my whole day." I said before laughing and then kissing Brock.

**Brock and Natalie's Wedding Day**

**Roman's POV**

Once we all get to the venue we get dressed and I watch as everyone takes their places,with Dean as best man and Naomi as as maid of honor the kids were so cute as they walked down the aisle together. When it was time to walk Natalie down the aisle I felt my heart swell with pride cause I remember the first time I say her.

 _Roman's_   _Flashback_

The new girl was in the ring training and I see that she is with the girl that is dating my cousin. "Okay kid its time to go the big boys need the ring now." I said just teasing. "First off my name is Natalie not kid and if you want me out of the ring make me move."Natalie said throwing her hair over her shoulder. I get a bit angry and try to to throw her out of the ring but she blocks my attempts and then she rakes my eyes and gets behind me and tries to push me over the top rope so Dean grabs her and she punches him in the nuts. Seth walks up and says "Hey you wanna join the Shield?" She smiles then nods before walking away with her sister. The next day we talk it all out and over time she became my baby sister since she fights like a man but is as sweet like sugar.

 _End of_   _flashback._

Once I reach the point of giving her away I lift her veil and kiss her cheek. The priest went ahead with the ceremony when it came time for the vows everyone found out that the couple wrote their own vows. "Brock you rescued me from a painful life and you show me everyday that love never has to hurt,the day we met I saw thru that tough guy exterior and I knew you were a big teddy bear. I loved you then, I love you now and I will always love you. On this day my heart sings with joy as you become my husband." Natalie's said as tears ran down her cheeks."Natalie you were there when I thought my world ended, and over time you showed me that love was still true and that I deserved love just like any one else. I have always and will always see you as my true love for life.On this day my heart sings with yours as we become one in mind body and soul." Brock said as he tried to hold back tears. Once the vows were done and the rings were exchanged, everyone headed to the reception. After about forty-five minutes of dancing eating and photo shoots Natalie and Brock went outside to climb into a pick up truck.

**Brock's POV**

Once we got in the truck Natalie said"Just follow the GPS." I did and after about an hour I realized that we weren't headed to the airport but out to the woods and since we had our wedding in South Dakota I had no idea what Natalie had planned. When we reached the final destination I saw it was a morden style cabin.I parked and the helped Natalie out of the truck when we got to the door she handed me the keys once I opened the door I carried her over the threshold. Once I got a fire started she came out of the bedroom holding two big boxes and a garment bag. "Brock I know this wedding stuff wasn't fun for you so I want to name sure the honeymoon is." Natalie said as she handed the gifts to me. I opened the first box to see a brand new hunting rifle, in the second was a bow with some arrows, in the garment bag was two sets of camp gear one was my size but the other was smaller. "Baby I think you got the second one too small."I say. "Oh no I got that in case you wanted me hunt with you in case you get money since I rented all sixty acres for the week and you will the hunter for miles. I took a few lessons and I can use the bow I got for myself."Natalie said with a smile. I love this woman more every day and I see how big her heart is.

**Rena/ Sable's POV**

I can't believe he married her and she took him hunting for their honeymoon its just too much that bitch will pay. If I can't have Brock then no one can. I will get rid of that bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but real life happened and my husband tried to commit suicide.


	12. HoneyMoon and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Natalie have fun but end their honeymoon quickly. Brock tells Naomi and the twins some disturbing news. The couple has a little fun before Thanksgiving. Brock bonds with the Usos and Natalie plays match maker for Jey and Tyler.

_**Brock's** **POV**_

Natalie and I are out tracking deer once we find a large group we conceal ourselves before we both take a shot. We both hit a deer each and they ran in different directions so we split up and once I took my deer I loaded it into the back of our ATV and then went to find Natalie who was standing over a deer twice the size of mine. I said "Let's check our arrow tails to make sure we went after the correct deer." Natalie smiled and said" I know you see that pink string on my arrow so stop acting shocked that I got a twelve point buck that's twice the size of your eight pointer."

 _Brock's_ _Tweet_

**How'd my wife get a bigger deer than me on her first hunt.#begginers luck**

_**Naomi's POV** _

I laugh at the tweet Brock posted as Jimmy and Jey both stare at the picture Brock posted of my heavily pregnant sister standing next to a huge deer. I am so glad that they are enjoying the honeymoon. Once I get done with Twitter, my phone rings and it's Brock he and Natalie are cutting the trip short cause he's worried about them being in the middle of nowhere after something bad recently happened. So when they land In LA two days later I see what he means Natalie sprained her ankle. "What happened sis?""Na I was tracking a massive whitetail deer I mean it was a monster and he and I both missed the holes near our feet and stumbled, but I still got a clean and clear kill shot." Natalie said as she limped to the truck. Later while Natalie was asleep Brock told us what really happened. "Natalie really did fall while tracking a deer and she killed it but what she didn't see was that someone shot an arrow near her head and they only missed by about five inches and since it was kinda windy she probably didn't even feel it pass her face." Brock said as he showed us the arrow. The next day I was shopping with my sister and I noticed that there was a guy following us and when I was about to say something she said "That's Jax my bodyguard Brock thinks that if there are no men with us then someone will try to hurt me so he hired Jax for when he's away or I'm out without a trusted male friend or family member." Even tho it seemed crazy I realized he was just trying to keep her safe.

_Two days before Thanksgiving_

_**Natalie's POV** _

I have no idea why Brock decided to have Thanksgiving in Canada. I fell asleep in the car when I woke up I was in a huge bed covered in a blanket. I got up and found a bathroom then I went downstairs and started to look for Brock, I finally found him in the garage working on a huge black truck. "Hey you need shoes its cold out here." he says as he rolls from under his truck. "I hate waking up alone and not knowing where you are. I love waking up in your arms." I said. "I'm sorry baby but since you're here I can give you your wedding present." Brock said as he walked over to tarp and when be pulled it off the car I nearly screamed it was an exact replica of the car from 'Christine'. I ran up and hugged him not caring that he was covered in oil and grease. When we pulled apart Brock looked at me and said " You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house as we were making out and heading upstairs. "Brock it's me Rena I heard you'd be here and I was hoping we could at least spend Thanksgiving together." Rena said over the intercom outside. Brock and I looked at the video feed of her standing there wearing a tiny dress, we both shook our heads then I got and idea. "Rena Brock and I are busy and we want Thanksgiving to be a purely family affair. So since I'm about to ride him like a bucking bronco I've gotta go." I said into the intercom. We both watched as her face fell and then we went upstairs and as Brock showered I took off my clothes when Brock came to bed all he wanted to do was cuddle. "Brock I want to cook dinner for Thanksgiving." I said. "Okay as long as I get to fry a turkey and I get to carve a turkey also." Brock replied. "M'kay honey" I said as I let Brock's warm body drag me back to sleep. Later when we woke up we made a list of what we needed and then headed into town to buy groceries, and decorations. Once I got to the turkeys Brock had two he birds picked out and after he put them in the shopping cart he took over pushing it when we got to the checkout he paid and we left.

**_**Brock's POV** _ **

Once we got home and put things away I decided to grill some steaks and bake some potatoes, while I was cooking I saw Natalie on the couch reading while she had headphones on her stomach. I decided to wait til dinner to even ask why she was doing it, once dinner was ready instead of sitting at the table we sat in the living room and ate while sitting on the carpet. "So Natalie why did you have headphone on your stomach earlier?" I asked. "Well the baby can hear us and other sounds so I decided to play some lullabies to the baby while I read. I also want you to talk to the baby so she's familiar with your voice." Natalie replied. After dinner we were watching a movie so I laid my head on Natalie's stomach and said" Hey sweetie its your daddy here when you see me don't be scared cause I'm a huge guy, but let's talk about your mommy she's so beautiful and smart I got lucky cause she's the total package except her taste in movies kinda sucks sometimes." I got a pop on the shoulder for my movie comment but she kissed me on the cheek afterwards. Natalie and I went to bed and while I was lying there falling asleep I heard Natalie say "You've got an awesome dad we got lucky by finding him, and he's not so scary looking." I kissed her temple and then wrapped my arms around her as we drifted off to sleep. The next day I wake up to a cold spot on the bed and the smell of pumpkin, sweet potato, and pecan pie. I head downstairs and get a plate of food and coffee shoved in my hands then I get pushed out of the kitchen where I run into Jimmy, Jey and Naomi who are eating already. "Yeah she's crazy when it comes to holidays so this is small compared to what Christmas will be." Naomi said before digging into her pancakes. Later while Naomi and Natalie were in the kitchen I was sitting with Jimmy and Jey which was kinda uncomfortable since we never really just hang-out, when Natalie said “Na you’ve gotta see what Brock got me as a wedding present ,guys come to the garage.” So I followed Natalie while Jimmy Jey and Naomi are behind me, when we got to the garage Naomi gushed over the car but Jimmy and Jey were looking at the truck I was restoring. “You guys into fixing up old vehicles?” I asked. “Yes they are and it’s annoying.” Naomi said. Later the girls were in the kitchen while me and the twins were covered in motor oil, Natalie brought us lunch and said “Thank god there are three bathrooms cause you are guys are dirty as hell.” I grabbed her ass since she was wearing white pants and kissed her hard. “I’ll replace the pants baby.”I said as she walked away.

**_**_Natalie’s POV_ ** _ **

I had just walked back into the kitchen when Naomi said “Natalie you take them lunch and Brock grabs you ass while you got white pants on is he crazy.” “Sis he’s gonna replace them I knew he was gonna do it anyway he’s just a big kid sometimes so I let him have his fun and if it means walking around with hand prints on  my ass then so be it.” I replied before washing my hands and then getting back to work onthe casserole that I wanted to put together so all I had to do was pop it in the oven tomorrow. “Well all we have to do now is start the turkey in the morning along with the casserole and then Brock will be frying his turkey.” Naomi said as we put dinner on the table just as the guys got done cleaning themselves up. “So you motor heads done?” I ask as I sit next to Brock. “Mostly just  gotta put the new brakes on .”Jey said. “Oh Jey I think I found the perfect person for you, Tyler Breeze he and I are friends and he has a crush on you but he was dating Austin Aries and that ended in disaster since he caught him cheating with  Alexa Bliss some newbie chick. I invited him for Thanksgiving dinner so he wouldn’t have to be alone, he was in tears when he called this morning.” I said putting on the puppy eyes to get Brock to not be mad. “Put the eyes away I know Tyler and Austin wasn’t good enough for blondie anyway and he makes you smile so he’s good.”Brock said.

**_**Tyler’s POV** _ **

I arrive at Natalie and Brock’s place early the next morning and when Jey answers the door in just pajama pants I feel my self wanting to kiss him. “Hey man everybody else I still in bed I can show you were Brock and Nat want you to put your stuff.”Jey said as he picked up one of my rolling suitcase and back pack bag. Once we got to the room I said “Thanks Jey you’ve always been a gentleman.” “No problem pretty boy.” Jey said shooting me a wink. Once I freshened up Natalie was finally awake and dressed, I saw her in the kitchen and I told her about when I first arrived. “So he called you pretty boy and you didn’t correct him and say it’s prince pretty?” Natalie said as she kissed my forehead. “No cause I’ll love the way he said it and plus I can imagine him calling me his pretty boy while I suck him dry.”I told Natalie as she handed Brock some coffee and he said “I’m not old enough for conversation and put ear muffs on Brittian cause she doesn’t need to hear this. Brock leaned down raised Natalie’s shirt and kissed the bump as I said “My caramel baby barbie isn’t being exposed to anything that he doesn’t hear you two doing.”I said with a grin.  Brock swatted my ass and walked out. “Hey he can’t just go around spanking me like that Nat.”I say with  a smile. “Who’s gonna to stop him he’s a mountain and plus until we find you a good man he is gonna make sure you’re happy and safe like he does me and like he did for Randy.”Natalie says as she hugs me tightly. Later when dinner was finally ready to be served I was sitting beside Jey while Natalie and Brock sat at the ends of the table. “This might sound corny but how about we all say what we are thankful for.” Brock said. “Well I’m thankful that my sister and you finally got together.” Naomi said. “I’m thankful that Brock and Natalie are happy as Naomi and I are I’m also thankful Seth’s surgery went well.”Jimmy said. “I am thankful that Natalie is happy and that she is about to have a little uce for me to spoil.”Jey said. “Well I’m thankful that I have a friend like Natalie who is willing to spend time with me as I get over that bastard.”I said. “Well I’m thankful for that fact that all the people that I love are happy and they get along.”Natalie said with a smile. “Well I’m thankful for everything that Natalie being in my life has made possible and when our little girl is born I’ll have a hell of a lot more to be thankful for. Let’s eat before I start to cry.”Brock said as he began to carve a turkey. Later once everyone was done eating  Brock had the idea of us playing video games.I teamed up with the sisters while Brock teamed with the twins Natalie and Brock were tied when all of a sudden Natalie clutched her stomach like she was in pain and Brock set his controller down and went to Natalie’s side as she hit the tie breaking shot before saying “Rule number one when playing against the Knight sisters never put the controller down unless you hit pause.” “That was cold baby I thought something was wrong.” Brock said as he kissed Natalie’s forehead. “Don’t feel bad Naomi pulls the same crap.”Jimmy says. “We learned it from Tyler.” Naomi says. “Well blondie is a master gamer.”Jey said. “Thanks handsome.”I replied before taking my chances and kissing him. “Damn baby boy you play for keepshuh.” Jey says as he strokes my cheek. “Okay relocate to a bedroom and use protection.”Natalie said. Jey lead me to the room he was staying in and said “Tyler I like you and I want you but I like to take things slow so all that we are gonna do is talk and kiss.” Jey said as we sat on the bed. I nodded and knew things were gonna be good.


End file.
